Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighted arrow nock, and more particularly, to a lighted arrow nock that is capable of allowing a light to blink, easily turning on or off the light, and being easily connected to an arrow.
Background of the Related Art
In general, an arrow 1 used for western archery includes, as illustrated in FIG. 1, an arrow shaft 10 having a cylindrical cross section made of duralumin, glass fiber, carbon fiber, or the like to form a body, an arrow head 20 fitted to the front end of the arrow shaft 10, feathers 30 designed to keep the direction of a trajectory upon flight of the arrow 1, and a nock 40 serving to lock a string thereon.
There has been recently developed a technology of providing the arrow with a light emitting function in order to enable a user to effectively enjoy games of archery even at night or on a cloudy day. In this case, a luminous light and a battery are provided to the rear end of the arrow, that is, on the nock 40, and the luminous light is turned on and off, so that the arrow has the light emitting function.
By the way, the conventional arrow with the light emitting function is complicated in the structure of turning on or off the luminous light, and actually, the operations of turning on or off the luminous light should be performed by means of a fine tool.
Further, the conventional arrow with the light emitting function is configured wherein the luminous light is kept turned on until artificially turned off, thus undesirably making the power of battery rapidly consumed and providing a relatively low degree of visibility.